


Wet Dreams

by Hobroseyberry (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hobroseyberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night he gets bitten by some strange animal, Scott has the weirdest dream of his life. A sex dream... with a man. A man with an actual fucking penis.</p><p>Set during 1.01 - Wolf Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing this because there's a significant lack of Scerek on AO3 and I thought I'd help in boosting up the numbers. Besides, who doesn't love hot dudes sexing each other up? I certainly do. :3
> 
> This is the first story in the Scerek Season AU series. It is set in 1.01

If there was anyone Scott McCall could blame for the situation that he was in, it would be his best friend Stiles Stilinski.

It was Stiles' idea to go into the woods that night. Scott was at home, prepping himself for tomorrow when he would play his hardest to make first line on the lacrosse team, despite the obvious disadvantages. Mainly his poor hand-eye-coordination, his scrawny body-type that was barely getting muscle definition, the fact that he's as graceful as a baby deer on ice—Oh, he has a rather severe case of asthma, as well. But other than that, Scott would totally have a chance to make the team.

But all of that washed away when Stiles dragged Scott into the woods to look for a dead body—or really, _half_ of a dead body—because he had yet again listened in on his dad, the sheriff's, phone calls. Well, one thing led to another and it ended with Stiles getting an earful from his dad and Scott being left in the woods by himself, only for him to narrowly avoid being trampled to death, actually finding the bisected corpse, and getting bitten by a rabid animal.

Now Scott was afraid that he was going to get some kind of rabies or something and that would really defeat his chances of making first line. As if he ever had any in the first place.

He finally got home, exhausted and drenched in sweat, and proposed to forget this night ever happened and move on. After showering, he plopped back onto his bed, dressed clad in just his boxers, and immediately fell asleep.

☾

_Scott didn't know really know where he was, but the place definitely felt oddly familiar. It almost felt... like home. However, this was definitely not his house and he had no idea how he got there or why he was there._

_The walls were blackened and charred, like the room had been in a fire. In fact, he was positive this room had been burned, because the smoky smell of ash filled his nose and almost made him choke. However, regardless of the room's barbeque'd appearance, he felt comfortable here. Anyone else would've felt like they were in danger, but Scott felt completely safe and secure. It was weird._

_Scott was lying on top of a thin, frail mattress, completely naked with his cock aching in want._

_It seems like it's going to be one of **those** dreams. Scott has had sex dreams before—he was a teenager after all—but this one felt different. It felt real and it definitely did not involve Mila Kunis or Scarlett Johansson. In fact, it didn't even involve a woman at all._

_There was a **man** on top of him. A naked man. A naked man with a penis; an actual fucking penis. He could feel how hard the man was; his heavy member was rutting against Scott's leg like a dog in heat._

_He couldn't see the man's face. It was blurred, but he could make out a head of spiky black hair and dark eyebrows. The man's chest, however, was in clear view and it was breath-taking. Scott was not gay nor had he ever been attracted to men before, but this man was so godly that he had to admit that he was a little bit attracted to him. His small, developing arms were kept immobile by the man's bigger and stronger hands as he licked up and down his belly._

_Scott was feeling an unbelievable amount of pleasure running up his spine. His skin felt like it was on fire as the man ravished his lithe body._

_The man was taking his sweet time teasing him before reaching below his waist, and Scott was surprised at himself at how impatient he was getting. The man kissed up and down the inside of his thighs, purposely ignoring Scott's dick and driving the younger teen crazy with want._

_Again, Scott was definitely **not** attracted to guys. Ever. But right now, he wanted this man touching him... **everywhere**. He wanted to get licked, stroked, and rubbed all over. And if Scott wasn't so embarrassed to admit it, he would say that he wanted to get fucked by this beautiful, faceless man._

_Finally, the man licked one clean swipe up his shaft. Scott's eyes rolled to the back of his head; the sensation was incredible. He opened his eyes and looked down at the man, who was staring up at him with bright blue eyes as he expertly licked the head of his cock like a lollipop. His eyes were brighter than neon signs, too blue and bright to be natural. A possessive growl escaped the man's throat as he nipped playfully at space where his leg and hip connected just above his dick before he enveloped his mouth over the member._

_Scott didn't know what was going on, but he was loving every second of this. He mewled in desire as the man sucked him off. It was heavenly. After sucking for a few seconds, the man began paying attention to his balls, thick and heavy with lust. The man knew what he was doing, that much was certain. Scott was a normally a hopeless romantic kind of guy, but he was certainly enjoying the sexual side of romance. The thought actually made Scott question who this man was. What was his name? Why choose him? A man as beautiful and perfect as this one could certainly have any woman or man in his bed, so why choose Scott?_

_The man growled again and it didn't sound like a normal human growl. It sounded feral, like an animal. Like a **wild beast**. The rumbling sensations on his cock was driving him crazy and he was close to finishing._

_What felt like hours was only a few minutes—tops. The man looked up at him, eyes still neon blue, and his face twisted in what Scott would assume was a smirk._

_"You're mine," he said in a deep voice as he stroked Scott's cock. His voice was so rough with lust, that Scott practically came from hearing it. "My pack."_

_That was an odd thing to say and it didn't make any sense, but Scott was too busy having an orgasm to comprehend anything or form any kind of coherent thought. He came harder than any jerk-off session he's ever had. HIs cum splashed on his stomach and oozed all over the man's strong hand. It was the best orgasm... **ever**._

_Scott was panting as his vision blurred even more to where the man was nothing more than a white fluff against his eyes, but his eyes were still glowing blue._

☾

Scott jolted awake, panting hard as if he were having another asthma attack. A sheen of sweat coated his skin as he stared up at the ceiling that was barely illuminated by the moon. He could still remember the dream as if it were playing in his eyes like a never-ending film. A hot flush appeared in his cheeks when realized the felt the familiar wet feeling in his boxers—something he had he hadn't experience since he was twelve.

He pulled the covers off his body and slipped out of his soiled underwear. His dick was still a little hard from the dream, and that thought made him nervous. He's never had a dream like that before. It was so bizarre and out of the blue that it worried him what it might mean. He had no problem with gay people, of course. He just never saw himself with another guy. He figured that if he wasn't attracted to any of the guys on the lacrosse team, who all looked like they came to life from a bunch of Abercrombie ads, then he wouldn't be attracted to guys at all. But for some reason, it seemed natural the way his body responded to the handsome man in his dreams.

He didn't even know the guy in the dream. He's never seen him before and he's pretty sure that he would recognize a tall, dark, and chiseled sex god if he ever came across one in real life. He wondered if this was a normal thing for supposedly straight guys. He wondered if people like Jackson Whittemore or even Stiles had dreams like this.

Scott laid back against his bed, arm draped over his stomach as he rubbed the spot above his navel that the man of his dreams— _No!_ The man _**in**_ his dreams—had been running his tongue all over.

As Scott's conflicted thoughts lulled him to sleep, a mysterious man was standing just outside his house, staring directly at Scott's bedroom window. Tall, dark and chiseled like a sex god, his eyes were glowing an unnatural blue color.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to contact me, here's my [Tumblr](http://aspiring816.tumblr.com).


End file.
